Les grandes questions de l'humanité
by Silmaril666
Summary: Avec des si... on peut changer pas mal de choses non? Ayez de l'imagination!
1. Et si Isildur avait détruit l'anneau?

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

**LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE **

**Avec des si….**

Et si Isildur avait détruit l'anneau ?

Après des années de guerre acharnée entre les Peuples libres de Terre du Milieu et le Royaume du Mordor, l'issue semblait enfin proche. Sauron, séparé de son anneau de pouvoir, fut vaincu. Mais dans ce bijou subsistait toujours la puissance et la malveillance du Seigneur Ténébreux et tant qu'il existerait, l'esprit de son créateur survivrai. C'est ainsi qu'Isildur, fils d'Elendil, guidé par le sage elfe Elrond Peredhil, partit vers les terres noires en quête des crevasses du destin. Ils y parvinrent après maints jours de voyage afin de jeter l'anneau dans les gorges du volcan où il fut forgé. Là où tout avait commencé, tout allait finir, et bien plus vite que prévu.

Au moment de s'en séparé, Isildur, séduit par le pouvoir corrupteur du bijou, décida de le garder afin de se servir de ce pouvoir pour défendre le Gondor. Mais Elrond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et Isildur ne s'attendait à ce que l'elfe soit moins con et moins « deux de tension » qu' il n'en avait toujours parut. Lorsque l'héritier du Gondor passa à ses côtés, le maître de Foncombe l'agrippa par l'oreille pour le conduire au bord de la falaise d'où il lui flanqua un magistral coup de pied au derrière, détruisant ainsi l'Anneau Unique et, accessoirement, la lignée des héritiers du Gondor.

Fier de lui, Elrond repartit à Foncombe où il mourut d'ennui ( dans tout les sens du terme) puisque l'histoire s'arrêta là, et par conséquent, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de crever.

Ainsi, le Seigneur des Anneaux devint un film mythique dans l'histoire des navets du cinéma, avec une longueur record de 17 minutes (générique inclus) et un palmarès inégalé de 11 razzie awards. Il rejoignit ainsi la légende du roman de JRR Tolkien, 57 pages, classé « Second pire roman d'aventures du siècle » juste derrière Le père Goriot de Balzac.

MORALITE : Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqu !


	2. Et si Tolkien avait eu des tendances gay...

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

ps: S'il vous plait ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce chapitre là... que personne ne le prenne mal par pitié!!!S'il vous plait!!! C'est juste pour rire! Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels et je ne pense pas que Tolkien le soit... pitié pitiépitié!!!!

**LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE **

**Avec des si….**

Et si Tolkien avait eu des tendances gays ?

Pour ce chapitre, je ne peut que vous renvoyer à ce magnifique ouvrage, disponible dans toutes les bonnes librairies : JRR Tolkien, Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

En voici un extrait (Le Retour du roi, livre VI, chapitre1, page 250à253)

«Il (Sam) couru à la forme repliée sur le sol. C'était Frodon.Il était nu, étendu comme évanoui sur un tas de chiffons infects: son bras était relevé pour abriter sa tête, et en travers de son côté courait une vilaine marque de fouet.

- Frodon, Mr Frodon bien-aimé!cria Sam presque aveuglé par les larmes. C'est Sam, je suis arrivé! Il souleva à demi son maître et le serra contre sa poitrine.

Frodon ouvrit les yeux.

- Suis-je encore en train de rêver? murmura t-il. Mais les autres rêves étaient horribles.

[...]- Sam, cher Sam, dit Frodon et il se laissa aller dans les doux bras de Sam, fermant les yeux comme un enfant rassuré quand les peurs nocturnes ont été chassé par une voix ou une main aimée. Sam sentit qu'il aurait pu rester ici dans un bonheur sans fin, mais ça ne lui était pas permis.[...]

-[...] dit Sam. pouvez vous marcher?

- Oui je peut, dit Frodon, se levant lentement.Je ne suis pas blessé Sam. Je me sent seulement très fatigué, et j'ai mal là. Il porta sa main au dos de son cou au dessus de l'épaule gauche. Il se tint debout et il parut à Sam qu'il était vêtu de flammes: sa peau nue était écarlaté à la lueur de la lanterne suspendue au-dessus de lui. ..."

Sans commentaire... oh pis si tient! Autant vous dire que, en tant que fan de Frodon je n'apprécie pas du tout la manière dont Sam se permet de le mater alors que nous, dans le film, on doit se contenter à un Frodon torse nu... quelle injustice!

**MORALITE** : Lorsque l'on lit un roman, il faut être ouvert d'esprit sans pour autant avoir les idées mal tournées !

reps: Pitié : ne me frappez pas! Ne soyez pas méchants! Je suis désolée....!

**BONUS DEBILE :**

Et si Tolkien avait écrit le Seigneur des Barbies ?

LE SEIGNEUR DES BARBIES : LA COMMUNAUTE DE LA BARBIE

Trois barbies blondes pour les rois elfes sous le ciel,

Sept barbies barbues pour les seigneurs nains dans leur demeure de pierre,

Neuf barbies guerrières pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas,

Une barbie parfaite, grande, rousse, yeux bleus, 85E, pour le Seigneur des ténèbres sur son trône rose bonbon

Dans le pays de Casse-Noisette où s'étendent les ombres,

Une barbie pour les gouverner toutes,

Une barbie pour les trouver,

Une barbie pour les amener toutes et dans le cabriolet des ténèbres les lier

Au pays de Casse-Noisettes où s'étendent les ombres.

Ai-je besoin de continuer ? Inutile de vous précisez que le pouvoir séducteur de la Barbie unique réside plus dans son charmant 85E que par l'éclat de l'absence d'intelligence que l'on peut lire sur son visage de plastique. Bien évidemment, tout les hommes normalement constitué se battrons pour la garder avec eux quelques nuits si ce n'est toute leur vie… bande d'obsédés !

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, c'est profondément ridicule ! Pardonnez moi !lol

**MORALITE** : Lorsque l'on écrit un roman, chaque détail à son importance et chaque mot doit être choisi minutieusement… Tolkien l'a manifestement mieux compris que moi !

Ah oui, j'oubliais… :

**MORALITE2 **: Les filles, n'oubliez pas que les obsédés sont partout, même dans le SDA alors méfiez vous…

Je vais clore ce chapitre avec des Réponse au Reviewers les RARs:

Eleclya111: Merci, moi qui croyait cette idée complètement nulle!

Lysbeth - Beriawen: l'autre et si? Tu parles du chapitre suivant? Enfin! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et surtout n'hésite pas à me onner des idées!

luthien.tin : Voilà, te voilà servie avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il t'a plut! Merci de ton encouragement et j'espère que tu continuera à me lire!

Aelea WoOd : Tu sais je pense que toute seule je n'arriverais pas à faire grand chose alors dès que tu as une idée ( même si c débile, tu voit bien en j'en suis moi!lol) n'hésite pas! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ça fait super plaisir!

Estel la rodeuse: lol c'est vrai que tu as raison pour les mioches d'Isildur, je n'y avait pas pensé... honte a moi! Mais c'était jsute pour souligné que si ça c'était terminé aussi vite Aragorn ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il est devenu.

Kristalline: Merci ma petite cricri! Et bien pour Boromir, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas, toi? Ca me parait une bonne idée et d'après ce que j'ai lu de toi, tu est vraiment capable d'écrire ça, non? A mon avis, Boromir ne pourrais qu'apporter des problèmes... sinon, vous en êtes ou de projet SDA?

lol alias belwen 2eme du nom : Merci je suis contente de faire réfléchir... en tout cas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là avec SDA mais je pense que mes prochains "Et si" se passeront ds l'univers d'Harry Potter... pour SDA j'ai penseé à "Et si les sexes étaient inversés"... mais je sais pas trop... tu airait pas des idées?

Coilibri noir: Merci ma petite Léa de m'encourager dans toutes mes fics! Ca me fait plaisir! C'est vrai que c pa vraiment une histoire, lol, c juste pour rire, alors si t'a des idées, n'hésite pa!


	3. Et si les membres de la Communauté avaie...

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

**LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE **

**Avec des si….**

Et si les membres de la Communauté avec mieux à faire que de détruire l'Anneau?

ELrond éait là, et plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises en silence tout autour de lui. Frodon vit Glorfindel et Gloin; et seul dans un coin, était assis Grand-Pas, revêtu de nouveau de ses vieux habits fatigués par les voyages. Elrond attira FRodn vers un siège à coté de lui, et il le présenta à la compagnie en ces termes:

- Voici, mes amis, Le Hobbit, Frodon fils de Drogon. Peu de gens sont venus jusqu'ici au prix de perils plus grands et pout une mission plus urgente.

Puis il désigna et nomma ceux que Frodon n'avait pas encore rencontré. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après que les faits à propos de l'anneau aient été contés avec minutie, un lourd silence s'installait alors qu'Elrond continuait de présider le conseil:

- L'un de vous doit prendre la responsabilité de l'Anneau et partir pour le sombre pays de Mordor afin de le détruire.

Personne ne répondit, chacun regardant le sol avec un interêt soudain. Elrond insista:

- J'ai dit: l'un de vous!?!

- Et pourquoi pas toit, dis-sonc?! protesta Légolas. Moi je n'ai pas que ça à faore: je dois partir dans une heure j'ai rendez vous pour ma couleur mensuelle et ma manucure!

- Et vous Aragorn? En tant qu'Héritier légitime du Royaume de Gondor, qu'en pensez vous?

- Bah... j'ai pas trop envie en fait... et si on faisiat une petite partie de tennis ballon pour se détendre?

-Et c'est lui l'héritier de notre Royaume! râla Boromir.

- Bah vas-y toi, M. Boromir fils de Denethhor, si tu es si malin!

- Euh... bafouilla celui'ci. Mon père est en pleine crise de la cinquantaine alors il faut que je passe chez Saroumane pour prendre ses pillules!

Elrond, lui, ne perdait pas espoir:

- Et vous Gandalf? Vous êtes sage et puissant, vous pourriez...

- Arrête Elrinoux, coupa Gandalf en soupirant. Arrête de me lécher les sandales, tu sais très bien que mon medecin m'a déconseillé les longs voyages.... c'est pas bon pour les lombères. Mais lm'elfe idiot a raison: pourquoi t'irais pas toi, au lieu de nous casser les noisettes?!

- Et bien..., réponsit-il, confus. C'est que je dois préparer les noces de ma fille, Arwen.

- Elle épouse qui? demanda Aragorn, alarmé.

- Ben... vous, Aragorn, bien entendu! céda le maitre de Foncombe a contre coeur pour se sortir d'affaire.

- Serieux? s'etonna Aragorn, gesticulant comme un gamin.

Elrond continua ses efforts, cherchant des yeux le rang des Nains:

- Et vous Gimli? Auriez vous le courage de... Gimli?

- Les Nains se sont enfuis, Seigneur Elrond! cafta Légolas, trop heureux pour cacher sa joie.

Elrond s'énerva finalement:

- Il n'y a donc personne pour détruire ce foutu anneau de m?!!!

C'est alors que Frodon se leva, trebuchant sur une dalle du sol:

- Je porterais l'Anneau en Mordor... bien que je ne connaisse pas encore le moyen.

Tout le Monde ( c'est à dire cinq personnes) se tut, touchés par le dévouement de ce jeune petit semi-homme que personne n'avait remarqué. Aragor se le va finalement, présentant son épée au jeune hobbit:

- Mon épée est vôtre!

- Et mon arc est vôtre! rencherir Légolas.

- Et ma... canne! ajouta Gandalf.

- Bande de léches cul! maugréa Boromir en quittant le conseil.

Frodon, ému, allait pleurer. Il bafouilla:

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. Tout seul je n'y serais jamais arrivé!

- Attends, coupa Aragorn en se relevant. Rêve pas nabo: je te donne mon épée et c'est tout! Je ne viens pas moi! Et puis quoi encore?!

- Moi non plus, rappela l'elfe sylvestre. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais chez la magicienne du corps pour des soins. Désolé gamin.

- Mes lombères... souffla simplement Gandalf avec une grimace. Bonne chance, Frodon de la Comté, que la Schtuss soit avec toi! ( nda: clin d'oeil a ma petite Chloé)

Et les trois compères s'en allèrent, laissant là le pauvre Frodon, désemparé, et Elrond assez géné. Frodon, tout en pleurnichant, regardait autour de lui en geigant:

- Sam! Saaamm!!! Merry!Pippin!.. Sammm!!! SSSaaammm!!!

- Vos amis sont partis, Frodon, commenta simplement Elrond. Ils ont cambriolés les cuisines et se sont enfuis. Désolé.

Elrond allait partir à son tour mais, compatissant avec la solitude du pauvre semi-homme, tenta une dernière fois:

- Il n'y a personne d'autres. Il n'y a personnes d'autres?

Plusieurs voix se firent alors entendre et soudain, une petite dizaine d'adolescents venus d'un autre monde débarquèrent au sein du conseil décimé, certains morts de rire et d'autres en colère contre l'auteur qui avait osé les amener ici.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda Elrond, abasourdit.

- Je suis Eowyn10, auteur de cette fic, répondit une d'elle.

- Je suis NoaDark, auteur de "Spectres du pass", continua une autre.

- Je suis Kristalline, auteur d"Erreur de Parcours".

- Je suis Colibri Noir, auteur de" Lola Blood".

- Je suis Lol alias Belwen du nom, auteur de "Attention Terre du Milieu deux folles arrivent!"

- Je suis Luthien.tin, auteur de "Eryn Lesgalen"

- Je suis Eleclya 111, auteur de "rêves bizars" entre autres.

- Je suis Scalla, auteur de "Ailes de Dragon".

- Et moi je suis Aelea Wood, auteur de " Espace publicitaire".

Une fois toutes les présentations faites, Elrond ne comprenais toujours rien:

- C'est génial tout cela mais... que faites vous ici?

- Nous sommes là pour aider Frodon dans sa tâche, répondit Eowyn10, sous les cris des autres qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Frodn, ivre de bonheur, se jeta dans leurs bras, à la grande satisfaction de certaines (nda; n'est-ce pas Kristal...lol). Elrond les regardait, attendri, alors ue les auteur les moins "motivées" se laissaient convaincre par les autres. Le maitre de Foncombe commenta enfin, alors que tous prenaient la pause pour la photo officielle:

- Dix compagnons... Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau!

Toutes sourirent, fières d'elles, et NoaDark demnada, heureuse mais un peu perdue:

- Chouette, où est-ce qu'on va?

ps: Si vous n'avez pas apprécié que je cite votre nom dans ce chapitre prevenez moi et je l'enlèverais!

**RARs:**

ColibriNoir: Merci beaucoup ma petite Léa de m'encourager comme ça ça me fait super plaisir mais maintenant j'ai peur de te decevoir par la suite!lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut! Bisous

lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom: Merci baecoup pour toutes tes idées ça va beaucoup m'aider. Pour "et si Frodon c'était fait tu" j'y est pensé et ce sera d'ailleur le prochain chapitre... il est pas terrible mais bon... j'espère que celui ci t'a plut et que tu continuera a me donner des idées... voir à écrire un chapitre à ton tour! Bisou

Luthien.tin: Merci, moi aussi je prefère le premier chapitre, mais c'est jamais facile de faire le suivant quand le premier a beaucoup plus. J'espère que tu continuears de donner ton avis.

Eleclya111: Merci, je vais finir par choper la grosse tête! Je voulais mettre ce passage a tout prix parce que c'est mon passage prefèré(moi obsédée?non!)... et oui, je suis folle moi je passe les passage des autres et je lis que ceux avec Sam et Frofro... je sais je suis maso mais bon... en tout cas merci de donner ton avsi ça fait plaisir!

Scalla: Je savais que "les tendances gays" ne plairaient pas à tout le monde mais je ne pensais franchement pas que "Le Seigneur des Barbies" récolterait un tel suffrage!lol En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus!

Nekoneko: Ton idée est bonne et je pense que ce serait plutot à toi de l'écrire pasque moi je suis un peu débordée avec toutes mes fics... n'hésite pas j'aimerais bien que tu l'écrive!

Kristalline: Pour le projet SDA Clochette et moi on pense essayer de continuer parce qu'avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné sur les persos on voudarsi que ça ai servit à quelques chose! C toi qui t'occupait du projet " le loft de la communaut" ( je sais plus comment ça s'appelai)Vous vous en sortez? parce que moi g arrété, dsl, parceque j'y comprenais plusrien!lol Sinon merci de me donner ton avsi et je vais aller lire ta fic, je savais pas que t'en avait fait une nouvelle. Bisou

AeleaWood: T'inquiète pas pour l'instant je continue. J'ai déjà le prochain chapitre il faut juste que je le recopie. Merci de ton encopuragement et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.


	4. Et si Frodon c'était fait tuer?

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

ps: Je voudrais faire de la pub au passage pour le site jumelé de fanfiction net qui s'appelle fictionpressnet... il s'agit la bas de fictions originales ( qui ne s'appuient donc pas sur des livres préexistants) ... j'y écris sous le pseudo de Silmaril88 alors si ça vous intéresse... il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs sur ce site...

avis: Ma très chère NoaDark m'a envoyé des images très intéressantes qui pourrait très bien illustrer mon précédent chapitre " Le Seigneur des Barbies" alors si ça vous intéresse je vous les envoie!

Notes: Désolé, ce chapitre est nettement moins réussit que les précédents tout simplement parce qu'il est long et qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu vite marre... encore une fois je vous encourage a m'aider parce que je commence a être a cours d'idées!

Reps: Comme me l'ont fait remarquer certaines personnes, j'ai oublié de mettre la moralité du chapitre précédent... petit oubli de ma part, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de tourner la page en recopiant le chapitre! lol

A la base ça donnait:

"MORALITE: Il n'y a pas que les Hommes, les Elfes ou les Américains qui ont du courage, nous aussi on en a!

MORALITE2: Vive les fanfictions!"

Mais je crois que celle suggérée par Scalla est bien mieux:

MORALITE: Qu'en y'en a plus, y'en a encore!

LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE

Avec des si….

Et si Frodon c'était fait tuer? 

ou: Et si Aragorn n'était pas là pour le sauver?

Zone1: L'auberge du Poney Fringant

Il était une fois quatre petits hobbits partit en voyage d'affaire à travers la Terre du Milieu pour amener un anneau maléfique en lieu sure. Ayant rendez-vous avec leur ami le magicien Gandalf à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant à Bree, les semis-hommes voyagèrent plusieurs jours durant avant d'arriver un soir, sous une pluie battante, à l'auberge tenue par le grand Prosper Poiredebeurré. Se présentant à l'accueil, ils apprirent avec stupéfaction que Gandalf n'était pas là et qu'il avait visiblement disparu. Dépités, les jeunes hobbits prirent une chambre pour la nuit et s'installèrent dans le petit salon commun pour boire quelques pintes. Plusieurs heures et plusieurs verres plus tard, nos joyeux lurons riaient allègrement et l'un d'eux, Frodon, se mit à chanter et à danser sur une table du pub. Soudain il glissa, déstabilisé par les avances bouffonnes de Merry et Pippin qui lui glissaient des pièces dans la culottes, et l'Anneau glissa à son doigt, le faisant disparaître un instant. Alors qu'à l'intérieur les hommes saoul croyaient à un tour de magie, à l'extérieur, les effrayants Nazguls, spectres de l'anneau, sentaient le pouvoir de l'anneau et partaient au galop vers la paisible auberge.

Dans la nuit, alors que les hobbits ronflaient allègrement et bavaient partout, les nazguls firent leur entrée dans la pièce, se préparant à transpercer les lits et leurs occupants. C'est alors que Prosper, armé d'une fourchette magique à 5 pics, pénétra dans la pièce en menaçant les immondes spectres du bout de son couvert enchanté.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'eux bande de petits délinquants où je vous...

Mais il ne put finir car pour répondre à son agression peut sympathique, le Roi Sorcier lui trancha la tête qui rebondit un instant sur le sol avant de rouler dans le couloir, poursuivit par le corps désorienté. Le Seigneur des Nazguls s'approcha du lit de Frodon mais ne vit pas, à son grand désespoir, la flaque qu'il y avait au pied du lit et glissa, s'éclatant lourdement la tête sur du vomi encore chaud. Mais les huit autres spectres s'en foutaient pas mal de ce gros naz qui ne cessaient de les rabaisser et de jouer à des jeux pervers avec eux. Trop contents d'êtres enfin débarrassé de lui, il ne leur restait plus qu'à récupérer l'anneau et ils pourraient enfin se payer des vacances à Bora-Bora.

Ils foncèrent vers les hobbits qui, comble du sens de la survie, s'étaient préparé à cette intrusion et se mirent en position d'attaque, tout poils dehors, armés de bombes lacrymogènes ( que leur ont gentiment envoyés les lecteurs de cette fic), de petites cuillères enchantées, d'huile piquante à pizza et de bottin. Les nazguls hésitèrent un instant, se demandant s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'adresse puis passèrent à l'attaque, brandissant leurs longues épées comme lorsque que l'on fait cuire des brochettes. Les hobbits prirent des positions très élaborées de kung-fu que leur avait appris Eowyn10 et se mirent à crier comme des dératés en agitant leur armes de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser les mouches qui rôdaient autour de Pippin, toujours très propre comme à son habitude. Contre les lames tranchantes de morgul, les petites cuillères magiques tombèrent rapidement en morceau, tout comme les bottins, devenu petits tas de poussières. Merry et Pippin eurent la présence d'esprit de se servir de leurs armes et lancèrent à leur tour l'huile piquante et la bombe lacrymogène... mais pas sur les bonnes personnes.

Frodon hurlait de douleur, ses beaux yeux bleus brûlés par l'huile piquante et Sam était déjà mort, ayant maladroitement avalé la bombe lacrymogène. Seuls contre tous, Merry et Pippin firent quelques chose à laquelle les nazguls ne s'attendaient pas ( pas même Eowyn10 qui se demandait bien comment allait finir cette foutu histoire): morts de peur, ils achevèrent Frodon et lui dérobèrent l'Anneau, récupérèrent la fourchette enchanté de Prosper et attaquèrent les Nazguls, le pouvoir de l'Anneau et celui de la fourchette magique les rendant subitement invincibles. Ils se débarrassèrent des Nazguls puis de Sauron pour pouvoir gouverner sur la Terre du Milieu et remplacèrent la peur par la joie, les larmes par le rire et l'eau par la bière. Ainsi, la Terre du Milieu devint un lieu de débauche d'où personne ne revint jamais.

MORALITE: Bah... Aragorn revient s'il te plait!!!!!!

Zone 2: Amon-sûl

Il était une fois quatre petits hobbits partit en voyage d'affaire à travers la Terre du Milieu pour amener un anneau maléfique en lieu sure. Après de nombreuses péripéties, notamment à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant où un mystérieux rôdeur avait fait son apparition et les avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, ils s'arrêtèrent un soir dans les ruines de la cité d'Amon Sûl pour se reposer un peu.

Alors que Grand-Pas avait disparu, les hobbits dînaient joyeusement, peu conscients qu'un feu de camp alerterait les Nazguls de leur présence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri strident des Spectres de l'Anneau qu'ils réalisèrent leur erreur.

S'armant de leur épées ils se réunirent avec angoisse, formant un bouclier humain devant Frodon. Mais les Spectres n'avaient pas peur d'eux. Après s'être débarrassé des trois autres, le Roi Sorcier s'approcha de Frodon qui, paniqué, sortit l'Anneau de sa poche. Alors que l'effroyable Nazgul allait frapper le hobbit de sa lame, Merry eut alors une idée:

- Frodon! cria t-il. Lances-nous l'Anneau!

Dans un de ses fréquents excès de débilité profonde Frodon s'éxécuta, lançant l'Anneau à Sam, qui le passa à Merry, qui le passa à Pippin ... et ainsi de suite... alors que les pauvres Nazguls couraient dans tout les sens comme des gros chiens courant après une baballe.

Ce petit jeu aurait put durer des heures si Pippin, oubliant un instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, avait fait un peu plus attention en lançant l'Anneau à Frodon. Il le lança si fort que son cousin, pour le rattraper, dut faire un pas de trop et tomba dans le vide, se fracassant la tête sur le sol.

Les Nazguls redescendirent à toute vitesse (et morts de rire) pour récupérer l'Anneau Unique, permettant ainsi à Sauron de gouverner le monde.

MORALITE: Sans Aragorn, on est pas dans la merde!

Zone3: Foncombe

Il était une fois quatre petits hobbits partit en voyage d'affaire à travers la Terre du Milieu pour amener un anneau maléfique en lieu sure. Comme nous le savons déjà, il leur arriva nombre de péripéties que je ne raconterais pas car tout le monde s'en fou mais où Aragorn les sauva à chaque fois. Mais à Amon Sul, la lame de Morgul avait tout de même atteint le pauvre neveu de Bilbon et déjà, le venin faisait effet. De plus, Aragorn avait de nouveau quitté les semi-hommes, prétextant une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Transportant le hobbit mourrant à travers les terres et les forêts hostiles du pays, Sam ne voulait perdre espoir, expliquant aux autres que Frodon lui avait souvent comté des histoires à propos de Foncombe et des pouvoirs guérisseurs des elfes y vivant.

Les jours passaient mais aucune aide de Foncombe n'était arrivée, et Sam ne savait bien entendu pas où se trouvait le royaume de maître Elrond. Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, après s'être trompé maintes fois de chemin, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la rivière du gué, aux portes du royaume des elfes. Mais Frodon était déjà mort. Gardant l'espoir jusqu'au bout, les hobbits tentèrent d'entrer mais un garde les retint:

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le royaume d'Elrond Peredhil jusqu'au mois prochain.

- Mais... protesta Sam. Nous amenons un blessé grave, afin que le mettre Elrond puisse le soigner.

- Maître Elrond n'est pas ici.

- Nous sommes des amis de Grand-Pas.

- Justement, Grand-Pas et Maître Elrond sont partis en vacances à Walkiki beach ensemble. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant trois semaines.

- Mais... comment osent-ils partirent à un moment pareils?!! se révolta Merry à son tour.

- Réduction du Temps de Travail... ils ont le droit à des vacances comme tout le monde! En plus, nous faisons face à une crise du ministère de la santé ces temps-ci et la moitié du service de soins d'urgences est en grève... sans compter le manque de personnel suite aux départs pour les Havres Gris... désolé nous ne pouvons rien pour vous.

Désemparé, Sam et ses deux compagnons rebroussèrent chemin et repartirent chez eux pour enterrer ce qui restait de leur pauvre ami... puis enterrèrent avec lui l'Anneau, attendant patiemment que Sauron le retrouve... ce qui mit un sacré bout de temps!

MORALITE: Mon dieu que cette histoire est chiante! Désolé, c'est pas encore fini! Courage!

Zone4: Le guetteur de la Moria

Il était une fois quatre hobbits...blablabla...

La Communauté au grand complet décida d'abandonner l'escalade du Col de Caradhras car Frodon avait faillit mourir une fois de plus, étouffé dans la neige. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Moria, demeure des Nains au cœur de la montagne. Longeant les pentes escarpées et les lacs, ils découvrirent enfin l'entrée du Royaume souterrain grâce aux rayons argentés de la Lune sur les écritures elfiques. Attendant désespérément que le vieux magicien ne comprenne l'énigme permettant l'ouverture de la porte, Merry et Pippin s'amusaient insoucieusement à lancer des cailloux dans le lac avant qu'Aragorn ne les sermonne une fois de plus pour faire leur éducation.

Grâce à une des rares poussées d'intelligence de Frodon la voie était enfin libre mais personne ne fit attention au frémissement de l'eau. Ils furent ainsi tous surpris lorsque l'immonde pieuvre répugnante logeant dans le lac fit son apparition derrière eux, attrapant Frofro par le bas du pantalon. Malheureusement pour lui, il revenait justement du petit coin ( d'où il avait résolu l'énigme, comme bon nombre de génies) mais l'avait pas juger utile de refermer sa braguette. Le pauvre petit hobbit glissa de son pantalon ( toujours dans la tentacule du monstre) et tomba sur Légolas, se fracassant la tête sur le carquois de l'elfe, secrètement chargé d'huiles de beauté et d'après shampoing à l'huile de jojoba.

Une fois de plus cet idiot de Frodon Sacquet, fils de Drogon et de Primula, était mort, même si Aragorn n'y pouvait rien.

MORALITE : Qui a dit que Légolas était le plus fort ?

Zone 5 : La moria ; Zone 6 : La Moria2 ; Zone 7 : Amon Hen ; Zone 8 : Sur le Lac ; Zone 9 : L'attaque de Gollum ; Zone 10 : Le marrais des morts ; Zone11 Arachn

(nda : Etant donné qu'il y a trois livres, trois films et que Frodon n'est décidément pas très doué, et que je sent que vous en avez aussi marre que moi, je vais faire les sept dernières zones à la vitesse de Gripoil au galop, sans ressusciter Frofro a chaque, ça prend trop de temps)

Il était une fois un pauvre hobbit chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais il était si maladroit que le sort lui avait désigné des compagnons pour le seconder. Grâce au grand Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, il avait échappé aux chutes à répétitions, aux trahisons de Pippin et au carquois de Légolas. Mais dans la Moria, ce fut une autre histoire. Pour faire simple, Frodon mourut trois fois.

Après avoir oublié de remettre sa cotte de mithril à l'endroit, il râta une marche sur un escalier et se brisa la colonne vertébrale, puis tomba du pont de Kazak Dûm en essayant de rattraper Gandalf. Heureusement pour Tolkien et Jackson, Aragorn et Boromir étaient là pour le sauver.

Une fois passé la Lothlorien, les huit compagnons restants débarquèrent sur les rives proches de l'Amon Hen ( nda : c'est bien ça ? J'ai un doute…) où Frodon, voulant être seul pour pleurnicher sur sa vie ratée et sur la mort de son seul fan Gandalf, tomba sur le sol après une chute de plusieurs mètres ( non ça n'était pas un suicide, seulement une grosse araignée de 2 cm qui passait par là… arachnophobie quand tu nous tiens…). Inutile de préciser qu'il en était mort.

Alors que Frodon tentait de s'enfuir en barque, ce fut au tour de Sam de frôler la mort par noyade mais Frodon voulut le sauver, sans penser une seule seconde que le poids de Sam les ferait chavirer. Ne sachant nager tout les deux ils moururent noyés sans que personne ne le remarque.

Aragorn ayant démissionné à cause de , je cite « la débilité profonde du client à protéger », on ne pouvais parier cher sur la peau du jeune hobbit, d'autant plus que le nouveau garde du corps répondait au doux nom de Samsagace Gamegie et n'avait pas plus de quelques mois d'expérience pas très convaincants. Il mourut donc à trois nouvelles reprises, lors de l'attaque de Gollum, alors que Sam était partis à la chasse au dahu, puis noyé dans le marais des morts, où personne ne remarqua sa disparition et enfin dans l'antre d'arachnée où Sam ne revint jamais… ah ! j'oubliais : il tomba dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin poussé par Sam( qui avait été plus intelligent qu'Elrond) et se noya sous le bateau à destination des havres gris en ayant raté une des marches de la passerelle.

Arrêtons nous maintenant et récapitulons les scores de cette partie :

Frodon : 14 morts

Aragorn : 5 sauvetages

Sam : 3 sauvetages

Merry et Pippin : causes de 6 morts de Frodon

…..GAME OVER….

MORALITE : .. Ben yen a pas, ce chapitre est tout simplement idiot !lol

PREVIEW : Le prochain chapitre sortira un peu de l'ordinaire : il se présentera sous forme de reportage intitulé « Merry et Pippin : boulets. Mythe ou réalit ? ». Cela devait être un chapitre bonus mais vu que celui-ci est déjà long… j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous, même si ce chapitre vous a gonfl !lol

RAR: 

Eleclya111: Merci de continuer à lire et désolé pour les fautes de frappe ( tu saurais pas comment je peut les corriger sans effacer mon chapitre? )

lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom: Merci pour ton enthousiasme malheureusement je pense que ce chapitre n'était pas à la hauteur de tes espérances... j'attends donc tes idées avec impatience! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Frodon mais c'est vrai qu'il a souvent tendance a être maladroit... enfin! Tant pis pour lui! En tout cas j'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçue et que tu lira la seconde partie de cet épisode ( qui sera plus rapide, promis!

luthien.tin: Je suis contente que personne n'ai mal prit leur citation dans la fic! Moi aussi je préfère ce chapitre au précédent, malheureusement celui-ci est plutôt loupé... un chapitre sur deux est réussi alors le prochain devrait être pas trop mal! et merci pour ta review!

Lysbeth-Beriawen: Merci, mon objectif principal est de vous faire rire alors... ça semble marcher!

Kristalline: C'était normal de vous citer, vu que c'est la fic où j'ai le plus de review, je trouvais ça sympa de vous faire de la pub en passant... merci de donner ton avis et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de mal à ton Frodon!

Scalla: J'ai regardé dans ton profil pour te faire de la pub pour "Aile de Dragon" histoire de te remercier de me donner ton avis à chaque chapitre... je ne l'ai pas encore lue mais je compte le faire! C'est que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi, je suis obligée d'aller à la médiathèque tout les jours à raison d'une demie heure par jour... donc dès que je pourrais la mettre sur disquette, je la lis et je te donne mon avis! promis! Merci pour la morale, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux!

Nekoneko: Je suis sure que tu n'écris pas mal, et puis, tu sais, on est pas bien exigeant, l'important c'est que l'on comprenne ce que tu raconte! J'ai souvent reçu des messages qui me disaient que certaines personnes n'osaient pas écrire parce que quand elles lisaient des auteurs comme moi ou d'autres elles se sentaient nulles… mais c'est aussi mon cas !lol Merci pour tes encouragements et je te souhaite a toi aussi plein d'inspiration pour écrire ce prochain chapitre!

NoaDark: Pas de review? Merci! Ca fait plaisir! Tu va encore me servir une excuse bidon genre " j'ai pas internet je peut pas t'écrire"! Et la télépathie, tu connais? Pff... je te cite et voilà comment tu me remercie! Ingrate!...lol

Après réception de la review, je corrige: Merci de te préoccuper de mes fics, mais quand même, t'as mis du temps! Et bien heureusement que t'as aimé ce chapitre mais celui-ci est pas terrible... mais tu n'as pas eu le courage de me le dire, et a cause de toi mes autres "lecteurs" vont être déçus et vont m'abandonner! Pour le délire sur Merry et Pippin je crois qu'il te faudra attendre encore deux chapitre parce que je vais le développer... je pense très fort à les interviewer... tu pourra m'aider? Bon je te laisse j'ai pas que ça à faire moi!lol


	5. Merry et Pippin boulets: Mythe ou réalit...

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

**ps:** Je voudrais faire de la pub au passage pour le site jumelé de fanfiction net qui s'appelle **fictionpress net**... il s'agit là-bas de fictions originales ( qui ne s'appuient donc pas sur des livres préexistants) ... j'y écris sous le pseudo de Silmaril88 alors si ça vous intéresse... il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs sur ce site...

**RAR:** Je voudrais tout d'abord vous conseiller un super site ( que ma conseillé ma très chère Roselou): il s'agit de geocitiescom/sotto-voce/caribou.html  
allez y c'est excellent! De très belles photos de nos hobbits préférés faisant du hockey et de l'elfe le plus viril du monde en patin a glace!

**Roselou**: A toi l'honneur! Vu que tu as mis pleins de logues reviews, ça devrais faire une longue RAR! T'inquiète pas, les reviews font toujours plaisir, surtout que, comme on peut le remarquer, j'en ai pas beaucoup! Si j'en avais plus de 200, en effet, ça serait chiant de répondre mais je dois avouer que si je fais des fics, c'est pour avoir des reviews!lol

Alors! Commençons par... le site! J'étais écroulée quand j'ai vu les photos des héros de SDA comme ça! C'est trop bien fait! ... et légolas en patins a glace est très représentatif de celui que nous connaissons!lol C'est vrai que j'aime bien Elijah Wood, même si maintenant c'est plus pour son talent et ses beaux yeux que pour son physique et ses dires... je ne l'ai pas encore entendu dire des choses très intelligentes jusque là! Nan c'est méchant je l'aime bien!

Sinon c'est vrai que c'est dommage que tu soit arrivée en retard pour l'épisode avec les reviewers mais t'inquiète j'essaierais de t'inclure dans un prochain chapitre. Mais je n'en voulais pas a Frofro dans ce chapitre, c'était jsute une constatation que me faisais depuis longtemps ma meilleure amie ( admiratrice de Légolas... aucun gout!) pour me charier... et vu que quelqu'un m'avait suggéré l'idée, j'en ai profité! Bon je vais te laissé là mais je t'encourage a continuer tes longues reviews et je crois que tu m'as donné une idée pour un prochain chapitre.. je t'en reparlerais si j'ai besoin de ton aide... Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!

**Luthien.tin**: Merci. J'étais tellement persuadée que ce chapitre était nul que j'avais peur de vous décevoir comme avec le chapitre 2... enfin, reconnaissons que si j'avais fais les 11 zones en entier ça aurais été très chiant!lol Merci de tes messages et j'espère que tu continueras!

**Scalla**: Contente de t'avoir fait rire et pour les morales je suis pas contre mais le problème c'est qu'il faudrais que je t'envoie les chapitres avant tout le monde... 1 review en moins donc! Et ça, je ne peut pas me le permettre !lol Alors ces phtos, t'en penses quoi?

**Lysbeth-Beriawen**: Merci tu me rassure j'avais trop peur avec ce chapitre! Contente de te faire rire, c'est le but!

**Aelea Wood**: Contente de te retrouver, ça faisait longtemps! J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce chapitre et je suis contente que tu aime bien. En ce qui concerne Merry et Pippin, la conclusion semble évidente mais ça n'empeche pas que je les adores! Bon je te laisse, je dois écrire ce foutu chapitre!lol

**Kristalline**: Oui effectivement, "Ah pun ! C'est fou comment Frodon était presque tout le temps en danger de mort !" , ça n'est pas une moralité, c'est juste une constatation! Enfin ta moralité y ressemble plus que les miennes je crois!lol Désolé d'avoir abîmé ton Frodon, tu sais bien que je l'adore! ps: A quand " Auteurs sous observation" sur ffnet?

**lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom:** Houlà j'ai cru que tu me criais dessus en voyant les caractères majuscules!lol Contente de t'avoir fait rire ( faut que j'arrête de répéter ça je crois...lol) et je dois dire que tu as plein d'idées! Tu pourrais écrire un chapitre, ce serait bien je pense!

**Noa Dark:** Merde, faut encore que je réponde a cette idiote... oups... j'ai ecris ça? Nan, ça doit être ma petite voix qui me manipule, ou bien Sirius qui me trouble avec ses mains baladeuses...!lol Te fous pas de moi, j'ai même pas bu de coca!lol

Bon, je répond: Une merveille? Je sais que tu ne le pense pas mais merci, ça me fais plaisir ( fait de la pub a Lille au passage...) Allors ça pour être rapide, on peut sire que tu est rapide! ( Autant que je suis pressé d'aller en cours un jour d'espagnol) Ouaih pis c'est facile de mettre tout sur le dos de tes parents: c'est pas de leur faute, ils font de leur mieux pour t'éduquer et toi tu crache dans la soupe! Ingrate va! Et pis, je te fais remarquer qu'au téléphone, je me souviens pas de tout et puis... ça fais meiux dans le profil d'avoir des reviews!lol

Pour la blague sur la moutons... _M'enfin voilà, finie la parenthèse, revenons à nos moutons... euh hobbits plutôt! lol!..._ humhum va te coucher!lol Et puis, d'abord, Frodon n'est pas maladroit, tu te rends pas compte a quel point c'est dur pour lui d'être comparé a Merry et Pippin... alors a défaut d'être le plus drôle, il à trouvé un moyen d'attirer l'attention des autres... que veut tu, c'est pas facile l'adolescence! Et puis OUI j'en veut à Légolas! Tout le monde l'aime alors qu'il est complètement con et qu'il tire des flèches imaginaires ( si si je te jure...)! Ya pas de justice!

_Pour la moralité,je verrai bien: "On est doué ou on ne l'est pas!".Ou encore: "Vive les zéros, a bas les héros!" _Pas mal pas mal... t'as de bonnes idées...

Bon j'arrête de m'énerver sur toi, tu le mérite pas! ( ca doit être a cause des betteraves...)

byebye petitehuiledolivedelamortquituesaracedelfeeffeminé

note : Ce chapitre est différent des autres. Il se présente sous forme d'article de journal car il est né d 'une observation que j'ai faite en écrivant le chapitre précédent : avez-vous remarquer à quel point Merry et Pippin ne font que des conneries ? Ce chapitre est donc dédié à ma NoaDark adorée qui sera, j'en suis sure, la seule à aimer ce chapitre vu qu'elle m'a énormément aidé au cours des deux heures passées collées au téléphone...

A noter aussi que le chapitre suivant est en cours et qu'il sera une parodie de mon Peter Jackson adoré et des acteurs ( "Quand le Sda se rebelle ou les coulisses de la trilogie")... ah oui! Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des éventuels Lillois ou Chtis qui liront ce chapitre... ce n'est pas contre vous, seulement contre Noa qui se fous de la gueule des Berruyers...!

**LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE**

**Avec des si….**

**Merry et Pippin : boulets. Mythe ou réalité ?**

S'il existe un roman que tout le monde connait, c'est celui-ci. S'il existe un film que tout le monde a vu c'est celui-ci. S'il y a deux idiots qui ont fait rire la Terre entière avec leurs boufonneries se sont eux. Bien sur, vous l'avez compris, nous parlons aujourd'hui du Seigneur des Anneaux et de deux de ses personnages principaux, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque. Issus tout deux de familles aisées de la Comté, ils sont depuis plusieurs innombrables années de véritables amis. Ne se séparant jamais l'un de l'autre, ils se soutiennent dans toutes les épreuves, les farces et les épopés, garantissant à leur entourage toutes sortes d'imprévus, des plus drôles aux plus dramatiques. Attachants pour certains, agaçants pour d'autres, Merry et Pippin - comme le monde entier et la Terre du Milieu les surnomment- ne laissent personne indifférent. Si l'on ne parle pas souvent de leur exploits c'est parce qu'il n'y en a effectivement pas beaucoup. Mais ne soyons pas rabats-joie, ils ont quand même fait preuve d'un certain héroisme qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

En effet, le jeune Peregrin Touque a briller lors de son périple en Gondor où, éffrayé par la folie du Roi Denethor, il affronta celui-ci, prévenant Gandalf et permettant ainsi de sauver Faramir du bucher. Quand à son ami Meriadoc Brandebouc, il a grandement contribué à la chute du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, spectre de l'anneau, lors de la bataille des champs de Pelennor où il fit diversion, permettant ainsi à Eowyn d'achever l'effroyable Nazgul. Bien entendu, n'oublions pas que, tout les deux, ils contribuèrent fortement à la rebellion des Ents et causèrent ainsi la chute de Saroumane.

Mais si ces actes de courage sont importants, il ne faut pas oublier les nombreuses erreurs commisent par nos deux "Héros". Pour faire court, voici les questions que nous nous sommes posées et qui ont motivées l'écriture de cet article:

Qui a lancé, pour s'amuser, l'énorme feu d'artifice de Gandalf, répendant ainsi la terreur sur la fête d'anniversaire de Mr Sacquet?

Qui a "innocemment" été voler des légumes chez le père Magotte, entrainant ainsi Sam et Frodon dans une poursuite et une chute involontaire?

Qui a eu la "fabuleuse" idée de raconter ses histoires de famille à de parfaits inconnus complètement saôul, entrainant une nouvelle chute de Frodon et sa disparition miraculeuse?

Qui a eu une autre "fabuleuse" idée en organisant un barbecue sur Amon Hen, révélant leur présence aux Nazguls?

Qui a eu la bonne idée de s'ajouter à la Communauté de l'Anneau, ajoutant pour ainsi dire deux fardeaux collées aux basques des autres?

Qui c'est mis à lancer des cailloux dans le lac près de la Moria, réveillant ainsi le monstre qui y sommeillait?

Qui a fait un excès de curiosité en touchant un cadavre tenant en équilibre sur un puit, le faisant tomber dedans dans un bruit assourdissant révélant leur présence aux Orques, Trolls et Balrog, causant ainsi indirectement la mort de Gandalf?

Qui a mis un quart d'heure à realiser que Boromir se faisait tirer dessus et n'a réagit que trois heures plus tard, se jetant presque dans les bras des orques?... et entrainant ainsi la division de la Communauté de l'Anneau?

Qui a encore une fois fait preuve de curiosité en regardant dans le palantir, révélant ainsi à Sauron l'existance d'Aragorn et d'un porteur de l'Anneau?( ce qui est, notons le, très intelligent de faire croire à Sauron qu'il est le porteur de l'anneau...)

Qui a eut la merveilleuse idée d'ouvrir sa gueule alors que Gandalf le lui avait déconseillé face à Denethor?

Qui faisait une tête de cake mal démoulé lors du mariage d'aragorn, rendant ainsi ridicule l'hommage que leur rendait le Roi?

Vous avez la réponse? Merry et Pippin bien sur! Mais si nous remettons aujourd'hui leur merite en cause, nous n'allons pas publier cet article sans leur laisser les moyens de se défendre. C'est pourquoi nous les avons invité à déjeuner dans le célèbre restaurant berruyer "Chez Lulu et Cloclo", comptant bien sur recueillir leurs avis et les informer de l'article en cours d'écriture. Ils nous rejoignent avec une heure d'avance à cause de la curoisité de leur estomac criant famine, peinant a atteindre la poignée de la porte d'entrée et se faisant aider par leurs gardes du corps, les imposants Dédé et Nico, vigiles chez Auchan. Vêtus de leurs célèbres armures Rohanaise et Gondorienne, ils s'approchent en clinquant vers nous et nous offre une révérence, ôtant leurs casques pour révéler leurs boucles enfantines. Ils s'installent face à nous et commandent leur repas, très riche et très gras, comme à leur habitude. Une fois en place et servit, nous commençons alors notre interview:

**Bonjour messieurs! Pour commencer, comment allez vous?**

_Merry, la bouche pleine_: Très fien merfi!

_Pippin, la bouche pleine également_: Très bien merfi offi... Merry fé pa fien de farler la bouffe fleine!

(Ils se mettent à rire bruyament, crachant des morceaux de viande sur le caméraman)

**Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi... amusants. Quel est votre secret?**

_Merry, ayant finalement avalé son poulet_: Et bien, nous sommes naturels voilà tout. Pourquoi rester trop sérieux quand ça n'est pas utile. Le monde est trop dure pour se compliquer la vie sans cesse!

_Pippin, la Bouche pleine_: Fien dit!

**Vous parlez comme un vrai diplômate Mr Brandebouc. Qui vous a appris a parler ainsi?**

_Merry, méfiant_: Qu'insinuez vous? Que je ne suis pas capable de parler intelligement?

**Non, non... euh... mr Touque, comment trouvez vous le pays?**

_Pippin_: Et bien, ça ressemble un peu à la comté... je veut dire: beaucoup de champs, beaucoup de traditions,de fêtes, de bars, de bières, de filles et...

_Merry, coupant Pippin_: Et très joli coin, quoi que d'aspect un peu triste à mon goût.

**Avez vous un pays favori parmi tout ceux que vous avez visité?**

_Pippin, enthousiaste_: J'ai adoré l'Irlande, quand est sortit tout nu et complètement saôul du pub et que les gens nous acclamaient en...

_Merry, couvrant la voix de Pippin_: La Comté, bien sur, reste mon endroit favori. C'est là que j'ai grandi et je n'ai encore pas vu, à ce jour, de lieu égalant sa beauté et sa simplicté.

_Pippin, pouffant le nez dans son assiette_: Qu'est-ce que tu peut dire comme bétise quand t'es a jeun!

**Justement, ça a dut être difficile de quitter la Comté pour partir dans ce périple, sans savoir où vous alliez et quand vous reviendriez**?

_Pippin, horrifié:_ Au départ, je 'men fichait, mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que ne verrais pas ma maman le soir, j'étais éffondré! En plus, vous vous rendez compte qu'Aragorn ne mangeait pas plus de trois fois par jour?!!! Un cauchemar!

_Merry:_ Effectivement, nous n'étions pas beaucoup conscients au départ de la tâche que nous aurions a accomplir mais à l'époque, quitter la Comté n'était pas si horrible que ça. Même si nous ne sommes pas des aventuriers comme les Sacquets, découvrir le monde exterieur était quand même quelque chose qui nous attirait.

**Et avez-vous l'impression d'avoir accompli votre mission?**

_Merry, flairant le ton inquisiteur de la journaliste_: Et bien, je suis conscient que notre rôle dans la victoire n'était pas fondamentale mais..

_Pippin, choqué par les paroles de son ami_: Comment ça " pas fondamentale"? On a quand même permis de détruire l'Isengard et de... d'encourager les soldats à attaquer à la porte noire et partant les premiers!

_Merry, corrigeant son ami_: Deuxième..

_Pippin, agacé_: Oui ben c'est pareil! On est pas aussi nul qu'on le raconte!

**Justement, vous avez l'air au courant de la réputation que vous avez, qu'en pensez vous**?

_Merry:_ Et bien c'est...

_Pippin, révolté_: C'est tout simplement inadmissible! Comment oser dire que nous sommes des lâches et des incapables alors que personne n'était là-bas pour le voir! Qui de vous ou de ces gens ont eu le courage d'aller combattre face a des monstres comme ceux que nous avons rencontrés? Aucun?!! Alors cessez de juger ceux qui ont fait ce que personne n'a fait!

_Merry, fier de Pippin_: Peregrin parle pour moi.

( Embarrassés, nous les laissons se calmer et ingurgiter la trentaine de crèpe au citron commandées et le saut de pâte a gateau qu'ils dégustent en trempant des morceaux de pommes au bout de leurs épées. Quelques minutes après, nous reprenons:)

**messieurs, votre cas à été le sujet d'une de nos enquête... je vous propose de la lire pour que vous puissiez m'en donner votre avis.**

( Mr Brandebouc s'arrête de manger et nous regarde avec suspicion, prenant l'article d'un air méfiant. Alors que Mr Touque continue de dévorer une douzaine de plaquettes de pâte d'amande, son ami lit minutieusement l'article, passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de prendre définitivement une teinte rouge brique. Il se tut un instant puis se leva, renversant son verre dans son assiette.)

_Merry, jetant l'article à la figure de la journaliste_: C'est une honte! Comment osez vous porter de telles accusations sur le papier! Des tas de gens nous aiment et prennent exemple sur nous et vous allez les décevoir et les choquer en publiant cet article! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire mademoiselle!

( Sur ce il se leva, enfilant son casque et quittant la table, alors que Pippin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait du vin sur ses M&m's)

_Pippin, réalisant que Merry est partit_: Où est Merry? Il a pas fini son omelette surprise de chez Lulu et Cloclo!

**Ne faites pas attention! Mangez!...**

N'obéissant que trop bien à notre suggestion, Mr Touque continua sa mission de ravitaillement nutritif et commanda le fameux "Gateau au chocolat brûlé de chez Lulu et Cloclo", nous expliquant que cette recette lui rappelait avec mélancolie les expériences culinaires de son enfance avec Merry. Une serveuse vint ensuite lui proposer un café qu'il refusa en pretextant que la caféine le rendait hystérique, avant de demander finalement un maxi coca de deux litres pour prévenir un éventuel manque de glucose. Il reprit ensuite des lasagnes puis acheva avec "La bouillabaise de Mme Maxime" accompagné de la brique de lait traditionnelle offerte aux étrangés du Nord de la France ( nda: Et oui, les petits bébé de 16 ans de Lille ont droit a leur biberon après les cours!). Soulagé de le voir terminer, nous allions continuer notre interview mais nous nous ravisâmes devant le " rejet de gaz malodorants" que nous imposa notre invité dans un bruit peu glamour. Il partit finalement en nous remerciant pour se merveilleux repas et nous offrit une dernière révérence avant de partir sur le dos de Nico, le garde du corps de chez Auchan.

Autant vous annoncer qu'après cet entretien, nous ne savions plus comment conclure cet article.

Pour terminer, je crois que nous pouvons affirmer que les jeunes Merry et Pippin ont parfaitement sut se défendre et ainsi, respectant leur choix, nous ne nous prononcerons pas, vous laissant ce plaisir, ô lecteurs adorés!

Nous terminerons donc par une note enthousiaste: les Poupées Merry et Pippin sont désormais disponibles à la vente! De véritables jouets, ils peuvent servir de décoration comme de divertissement, munis de piles pour parler et marcher comme de vrais petits hobbits. Si en plus vous appartenez à la communauté sorcière et magique, un simple sort peut vous permettre de les animer, les faisant chanter, danser, boire, manger, rire, vomir... et tout ce dont vos héros sont capables ( et c'est peut dire!). Courez vite dans votre grande surface!

_Votre fidèle reporter Sadia Léna Mclean_

_Note de la rédaction:_ Félicitation! Vous avez lu cet article jusqu'au bout! Pour vous récompenser de votre courage et de votre tenacité, nous vous offrons deux repas gratuits chez notre sponsor, le restaurant " Chez Lulu et Cloclo", dans le cadre paradisiaque des champs berruyers. Courez vite à Bourges, nous n'attendons plus que vous! ( nda: Eh sans rire, c'est une ville super...)

**MORALITE**: Serieux, je crois que je vais arrêter le whisky et les feuilles de Langoulet....!


	6. Et si je semais la zizanie sur le platea...

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Eowyn10 ( )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

Note: Les wetas sont des insectes préhistoriques ressemblant à d'énormes cafards vivant en Nouvelle Zélande... alors que Peter Jackson était gosse, il a été traumatisé en en découvrant une un jour sur sa jambe et c'est pour ça qu'il a nommé sa société d'effets spéciaux WETA digital, en souvenir de cette merveilleuse bêbête. C'était l'histoire du jour, applaudissez!

Notes2: Le casting du film, pour ceux qui ne le connaitrait pas:

Elijah Wood: Frodon; Sean Astin:Sam; Orlando Bloom: Légolas; Viggo Mortensen: Aragorn; Billy Boyd: Pippin; Dominic Monaghan: Merry; Liv Tyler: Arwen; Hugo Weaving: Elrond; Jonh Rhys-Davies: Gimli; Miranda Otto: Eowyn; David Wenham: Faramir...

**LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE **

**Avec des si….**

Et si je semais un peu la zizanie sur le tournage?

ou Quand le SDA se rebelle!Les coulisses de la trilogie...

La vie en Terre du Milieu est dure, très dure. Le climat changeant, les contrées désertiques, les peuples primitifs, les sacs plastiques polluant l'environement, les invasions de Wetas géants... et tant de facteurs similaires rendent le pays hostile aux voyageurs et aux natifs.

Mais il y avait un Homme, un Seul, un Dieu, le seul capable de relever tous les défis, qui décida d'accomplir la plus dure de toutes les missions. Petit, barbu mais costaud, lunetté comme un cabinet de toilettes, ne connaissant pas l'usage les chaussures et des brosses à cheveux, cet homme se dressa seul contre un pavé de milli cinq cent pages pour réaliser non pas un, ni même deux: trois films, trois Très longs métrages, trois chefs d'oeuvre, trois films cultes et incontournables... cet homme? Peter Jackson bien sûr!

C'est donc grâce à cet homme hors-du-commun que l'entreprise la plus ambitieuse du cinéma commença après cinq années de travail acharné pour scénariser la trilogie de Tolkien. Une équipe gigantesque fut mise en place, avec des milliers de techniciens dix fois moins nombreux que les comédiens et avec des décors étendus sur plus de mille kilomètres. Un objectif difficil qui necessita plus de cinq cent jours de travail, entraînant ainsi un surmenage important des employés. Ce surmenage fut d'ailleurs une des causes principales d'inévitables endommagements cérébraux qui touchèrent l'ensemble de la production.

En effet, après quelques mois passés en Nouvelle-Zélande, le comportement de certains acteurs commençait à devenir étrange. Face au surmenage, les jeunes comédiens n'avaient d'autre choix que de se fréquenter 24h sur 24, n'arrangeant ainsi pas beaucoup l'état mental déjà laborieux dans lequel ils étaient. Ainsi, on pouvait croiser Viggo Mortensen en grande conversation avec son épée, Billy Boyd et Dominic Monaghan courant après des gobelets en papier en hurlant " Tig!", Sean Astin donnant la béquée à Elijah Wood, Orlando surfant entre les caravanes sur un couvercle de poubelle, Miranda Otto tabassant Faramir et Ian Mckellen trainant sur le tournage en mattant les fesses des techniciens avec Liv Tyler et Eowyn10 (nda: qui sont de grandes amies depuis toujours... toutes les trois!lol). Rien de bien méchant, me direz-vous, mais tout de même assez inquiétant sachant qu'il restait encore un an de tournage.

Quelques semaines plus tard commençait le tournage d'une scène cruciale de La communauté de l'Anneau: Le conseil d'Elrond. Le temps était idéal, les oiseaux chantaient dans le studio perchés sur les projecteurs (quand ils ne cramaient pas), les techniciens couraient en tout sens pour mettre en place les derniers éléments du décor tandis qu'une paumée nommée Erika se faisait évacuée par les vigiles (Nico et Dédé de chez Auchan) parce qu'elle passait l'aspirateur en plein milieu du décor: " Mais il y a des feuilles partout!" s'écriait-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait enfin du plateau. Peter Jackson faisait enfin son apparition, tout sourire, fagoté comme un scout et coiffé comme un dessous de bras de Gilmli, interpellant l'équipe avec enthousiasme:

- Bonjour! Tout le monde est prêt?.... Où ets Légo.. Orlando?

- Il est encore au maquillage, a répondu la co-réalisatrice ColibriNoir, submergée par les coups de téléphones des maisons d'éditions voulant éditer "Lola Blood" à travers le monde.

- Trouve-le mon Chou, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son assistante Roselou, célèbre auteur de "Frodo s'enfuit avec l'anneau".

Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le put vers les loges où elle trouva le Dom Juan très occupé à fricoter avec NoaDark, la maquilleuse, qui cherchait soi-disant à percer les derniers points noirs de l'acteurs ( nda: Et oui, même les elfes ont des points noirs, boutons blancs, furoncles et même des hémoroïdes... dégeu non? Alors, toujours aussi sexi Légolas? lol). Elle le ramena de force sur le plateau où - Grand Dieu je vais te frapper- avaient désormais disparus les acteurs jouant Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond. Elle dut partir à leur recherche et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tomba face à une scène aussi drôle qu'insolite au milieu du décor démonté du bureau d'Elrond: Hugo Weaving faisant la morale à ses "pseudo"fistons apparement trouvés en position douteuse en la compagnie de Luthien.tin et Eleclya111, les costumières. Elle parvint finalement à calmer le jeu en empêchant Elrond de castrer definitivement ses "pervers"d'enfants et en convaincant ceux ci de se rhabiller avant de rejoindre le plateau où -Dieux merci!- on attendait plus qu'eux.

Désormais, la concentration de l'équipe était palpable et tout le monde se tenait silencieux en attendant que le Maître Jackson ne clame: " Moteur!... Action!" Elrond commença alors son barratin sous l'oeil attentif du réalisateur tranquillement assit derrière sont écran de contrôle, ses pieds dégeulasses posés nonchalament sur le moniteur. Minute après minutes on recommençait inlassablement la scène sous les remarques du SirJackson alors que Billy et Dom, attendant leur tour, jouaient aux échecs vivants dans le décor pavé destiné à une scène inédite jamais montée ( nda: Ca s'appelait " Aragorn et la fièvreuse Arwen", mais le CSA a décidé que c'était trop compliqué pour les gens...). Tout commençais plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de marmotte volante ne vienne troubler le champs de la caméra.

- Coupez! hurla ColibriNoir en se dirigeant vers Eowyn10, preneuse de son, rouge comme la pochette du DVD collecor des Deux Tours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore? Tu t'es cassé un ongle?

- Non, j'ai... marmonna t'elle, penaude.

- Elle a oublié de changer sa couche! se moqua Sean Bean alors qu' Elijah Wood renchérissait:

- Arreter, elle va pleurer!Il lui faut son Papa!

Tout le monde se mit à rire de cette blague à deux balles et ,surtout, de la pathétique Eowyn10 qui bredouillait:

- Euh... c'est lourd... je sent plus mon bras!

- Oh, pauvre chou! couina Ian Mckellen avec ennui.

La pauvre Eowyn10 regarda avec tristesse l'équipe d'amis dont elle aurait aimé faire partie mais qui ne cessait de se moquer d'elle et de la rabaissée. Elle lacha finalement le micro et quitta le plateau en courant et en criant:

- Je me vengerais!

Après un bon fou rire, elle fut remplacée par la ravissante Lol alias Belwen du nom sous les sifflements admiratifs des hommes. Le tournage reprit alors son cours, sans autre incidents hormis la chute de Sean Astin à travers le décor d'un escalier et le retour de moi-même ( Eowyn10 pour les incultes) en fin de journée, bien décidée à venger mon honneur bafoué.

Le lendemain matin, le temps était idéal, les oiseaux chantaient dans le studio perchés sur les projecteurs et les techniciens couraient en tout sens pour mettre en place les derniers éléments du décor. Peter Jackson fit enfin sa réapparition, tout sourire, vêtu de marron comme un affreux Weta Géant et toujours aussi bien coiffé:

- Bonjour! Tout le monde est prêt?.... Où est Ara... Viggo je veut dire..?

-...

- Et Gand...Ian..?

-...

- Et Gimli, et les hobbits et Elrond et les elfes?continua-t-il, légèrement beaucoup paniqué.

-...

- ILS SONT LA! fit une voix forte et féminine tandis que PJ se retournait et que la caméra faisait un zoom sur Eowyn10, terrifiante, vêtue d'un ensemble noir classe et imposant et accompagnée d'un assomant fond musical. Autour d'elle était réunis l'ensemble du casting, telle une armée d'elfes, de nains, de magiciens, d'hommes et de hobbits prêts à dévaliser le rayon surgelé de chez Auchan (nda: j'ai un contrat promotionnel avec Auchan!lol). Ils tenaient à bout de bras des banderoles en papier hygiénique et scandaient sur un air faussement effrayant:

" DU REPOS, DES GATEAUX: NOUS C'EST TOUT CE QU'IL NOUS FAUT!"et

" NEW LINE, DES ESCROCS: ILS VEULENT AVOIR NOTRE PEAU!"

Eowyn10, accompagnée de ses amies Aelea Wood, Lysbeth Beriawen et Scalla, avança vers Jackson d'une démarche féline avant de se coincer le talon dans un morceau de décor en pestant. Elle parvint enfin à arriver jusqu'à lui et lui tendit un papier:

- Les acteurs sont épuisés et sous-traités: ils ne reprendront le travail que lorsque leurs exigences seront appliquées!

- Et quels sont ces exigences? demanda Jackson, méfiant, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- Et bien... commença t-elle. Des jours de repos, des RTT, une baisse des impots...( elle fut poussé par Sean Bean qui se mit a hurler:)

- Des vêtements propres!

- Des masseuses! intervinrent alors Elijah et Sean, en choeur.

- Des gâteaux et des pommes pour moi et Pippin! intervint Dom.

- Des capotes pour Aragorn! cria la voix de Liv Tyler, cachée derrière un buisson pour se la jouer incognito.

- Des tampax pour Arwen! répliqua Viggo, moqueur.

- Des anesthésiants et des drogues pour apprivoiser Eowyn, souffla David Wenham, timidement.

- Du sparadrah pour que Faramir se la ferme! coupa Miranda, hors d'elle.

- Un rasoir electrique pour Gimli! lança à son tour Orlando, croyant à un nouveau jeu.

- Et du déodorant pour ce crétin de Légolas! rugit Jonh Rhys Davies, vexé, avant de se ruer sur l'elfe, engageant une bagarre monumentale à laquelle prirent part tout les membres de la communauté.

Pendant ce temps là, Eowyn10 et ses copines revieweuses (rejointes par Kristalline et Anouch) regardaient tranquillement le spectacle en dégustant un bon Kir Breton et en se goinfrant de petits fours.

- T'es pour qui toi? demanda l'une.

- Pour Viggo bien sur!

- Tu as vu Hidalgo? demanda NoaDark, interpellée.

- Moi oui! rugit Eowyn10 avant qu'elles ne partent toutes deux sur un délire à propos des prouesses de Viggo et du ridicule d'Orlando et Elijah dans "Troie" et dans " Eternel Sunshine", comme si elles se connaissaient dpuis la 4ème. Passa alors dans leur champs de vision un huluberlu totalement égaré qui criat au viol en déambulant comme un dératé à travers le plateau vêtu d'un simple rideau de douche.

- C'est qui cet idiot? demanda une des spectatrices.

- Rien, répondit Eowyn10, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Juste une petite vengeance personnelle.

- Et dire que c'est mon frère... souffla NoaDark, dépitée.

- T'inquiète pas, commenta une autre, de toute façon il n'a rien à cacher!lol

Elle se mirent à rire en choeur jusqu'à se que PJ, paniqué, ne viennent les interrompre:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait! Et pourquoi ils se prennent pour les personnages maintenant?

- Et bien, répondit Eowyn10 avec détachement, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas contents! Je n'ai fait que les encourager à revendiquer leur idées, j'y suis pour rien!... et puis, je crois bien qu'ils se prenaient déjà pour des héros TerreDuMilionnais avant que je n'intervienne!lol

- C'est ça oui! Et quand est-ce que je peut reprendre mon film?

- Ben... quand j'aurais mieux à faire que de t'embêter!( Elle fit style de réfléchir puis ajouta:) dans une semaine, je pense, j'ai une p##### de disertation à faire sur les Mémoires!

- Génial! Et en attendant? Je le fais comment mon film?

Eowyn10 regarda alors ses amies avec un sourire malicieux et proposa d'une petite voix qui se voulait umble:

- On pourrait peut-être remplacer les acteurs?

Peter sembla devenir livide et les revieweuses crurent un instant qui allait vomir sur leur porte-parole. Il se mit à bégayer, comme si son interlocutrice avait une horrible crise d'herpès sur le visage:

- Vou..v...v...vous?

- Oui!... Pourquoi pas!

P.J. se mit à refléchir puis, quelques instants plus tard, annonça d'une mine déconfite:

- D'accord... au point où j'en suis!

Puis il se tourna vers la caméra et, d'un air désespéré, souffla:

- Je crois que mes 17 Oscars, je peut me les mettre au c##!

MORALITE: Planqués vous, Eowyn10 est en liberté!

MORALITE2: Dans un film, si le casting est important, l'ambiance sur le plateau l'est aussi! Imaginez s'il y avait eu des bagarres tous les jours pendant un an et demi... : Légolas démaquillé! Horreur!

RARs:

Lol alias Bewen 2ème du nom: Oula! En voilà une sacré défenseuse de la cause " Tous pour Merry et Pippin" dont, rassure toi, l'auteur fait partie! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour dire que les "erreurs " de merry et Pippin ont souvent été bénéfiques mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque ça n'était pas dans leur intention! J'adore Merry et Pippin mais j'ai aussi voulu caricaturer les journalistes qui choississent toujours les infos qui les arrangent et oubliant celles qui les gènes... en l'ocurence ( ça s'ecrit comme ça?lol) que les autres n'était pas mieux dans leur genre!lol C'est vrai que j'ai un peu amoché mes petits hobbits mais je les ai fait se défendre assez bien non? J'aurais bien aimé avoir Dominic et Billy sous la main, ils sont tellements doués pour les interviews marrantes... enfin! J'essaierai de plaider leur cause ds le prochain chapitre et je t'y ferais peut être faire une apparition ( si tu ne veux pas, email moi!)! Bon je te laisse, et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

NoaDark: Bravooo! Je t'applaudit! Merci ma pitite Noa d'avoir répondu aussi vite ( quoi? De bonne humeur pour une fois? je sais, j'essaie de ma ratraper!lol) Oui ma chère, tu t'enfonce dans l'affaire des "Lillois vs Berruyers"! Mais c'est pas grave, je trouverais des moyens de me venger... niark niark! et pis pour le lait, c'est de bonne guerre face aux charrues non? Et pis, je défend Merry et Pippin! Ce sont pas des bouffons! Lit la review de lol alis belwen du nom, elle défend très bien la chose! lol Bon puisque que ta review est pas longue, ma RAR non plus! Na!

Luthien.tin: Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, vu que ça change des autres chapitres... celui-ci est plus "conventionnel", j'espère qu'il t'a plut! et merci pour ta fidélité! ( c''est bidon comme expression non?lol)

Scalla: Ah sacré Pippin! Je les ai pas amoché... je les adore! ( je crois que je vais devoir rattraper ça dans un autre chapitre, ça a fait de la peine aux fans...lol) Pour les photos, je les ai trouvées dans le site... a moins que je me soit plantée, faudra que je retourne voir... merci se serait sympa de lire mes articles fp parce que personne ne les a encore lu... ouin! Tu ecrit aussi? sous le même pseudo? Faudra que j'aille voir! Bon je te laisse et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu!

Anouch: Et ben, moi qui croyait ce chapitre trop nul! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et j'essairai de continuer même si les idées commencent à s'amenuiser... n'hésite pas à m'aider toi aussi! Enfin! Que tu ai aimé ou détesté ce chapitre, donne moi ton avis!


	7. Et si le Seigneur des Anneaux avait retr...

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisé dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du vénéré JRR Tolkien et, d'une manière visuelle, de Peter Jackson, l'homme du siècle. Pardonnez moi si j'égratigne certain personnages ou si je me moque parfois de Tolkien, ça n'est que pour rire et sachez que j'admire et respecte le travail de cet auteur.

Principe de cette série : Chaque épisode doit être assez court et tourne autour du thème « Et si ». Comme le dit le dicton : « Avec des si, on peut tout faire », et pour conclure chaque chapitre, une morale illustrera cette histoire. Si je commence cette série, je vous encourage à y participer, ou a donner vos idées. Envoyez moi vos chapitres et je les mettrait en ligne en précisant que vous en êtes l'auteur. Cette idée peut continuer avec d'autres thèmes que celui du « SDA », comme « Harry Potter » par exemple, « Buffy », « Xmen », « Spiderman » et autres… à vous de voir ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux a y participer !

Auteur : Silmaril666 et NoaDark (noa.perez laposte net )

Genre : Tout public. Humour/Parodie

ps: Je voudrais faire de la pub au passage pour le site jumelé de fanfiction net qui s'appelle fictionpressnet... il s'agit la bas de fictions originales ( qui ne s'appuient donc pas sur des livres préexistants) ... j'y écris sous le pseudo de Silmaril88 alors si ça vous intéresse... il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs sur ce site...

noteCe chapitre est censé revenir aux origines suite à la réclamation d'un lecteur. J'ai essayé de reprendre le ton du premier chapitre mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite ! Du coup, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la première lectrice à se jeter à l'eau dans l'écriture d'un chapitre dramatique : NoaDark ! Cette jeune Lilloise ( berruyère pendant des années je précise) à un goût fort prononcé pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter, les jeux vidéos, et surtout la lecture, malgré sa carrière scientifique naissante. Elle a commencé à écrire deux fics HP très prometteuses mais son courage à faillit : trop lente pour écrire assez vite (comme moi-même), elle ne les as jamais mises en ligne. Je compte sur vous pour l'encourager car, personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de talent.

Pour en revenir à moi (non je ne suis pas égocentrique), j'ai quand même mit ma version du chapitre (Noa et moi avons communiqué, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il y ai des similitudes : je ne suis pas une copieuse !) qui se voulait plus drôle mais qui est finalement assez sombre aussi… désolé si ce chapitre est plus centré sur la satire que sur la parodie, c'était juste une expérience… donnez-moi des idées pour la suite, je suis a plat !

LES GRANDES QUESTIONS DE L'HUMANITE

Avec des si….

Et si le Seigneur des Anneaux avait récupéré son Anneau ?

By NoaDark

L'orage grondait. L'air lui-même semblait chargé de haine et de malheurs. C'était malheureusement le quotidien de chacun Et cela aux quatre coins du continent. Mal… Souffrance… Peine… Désespoir. Car en ce triste jour, sous le soleil noir du quatrième Age, le Seigneur des Anneaux était de nouveau en possession de son bien: L'Anneau Unique. Et il était à présent plus puissant et terrible que jamais. Alors qu'orques, trolls, gobelins et autres créatures issues des antres du mal fêtaient la Renaissance de leur Seigneur et le nouvel Age des orques, d'autres pleuraient. Les quelques survivants des races autrefois libres pleuraient la perte de tout espoir…. Brisés, cachés, terrifiés. Les hommes, esclaves de la volonté de leur nouveau maître, songeaient à l'éclat des cités de jadis. Depuis la mort de celui qui devait les mener, le fils des grands rois et descendant d'Isildur, leurs capitaines n'avaient fait que les mener de défaites en défaites. Et si la cité blanche du gondor demeurait, il n'en était rien des contrées verdoyantes du Rohan, celui-ci était devenu larges plaines de terres arides. Seuls rescapés du fléau, les hommes du Sud, les pirates, alliés de Sauron, et traîtres à leur race. Ils vivaient dans une paix relative... mais pour combien de temps? Car le mal s'étend... et l'appel du sang est fort pour les créatures des ténèbres... Des elfes il ne restait aucun signe. Leur nombre, déjà affaibli par le départ de beaucoup d'entre eux aux Havres-Gris, n'avait cessé de diminuer.Les puissants royaumes elfiques de Fondcombe, Lothlorien et Mirkwood étaient tombés. En ces jours sombres, les elfes étaient devenus mythes et légendes d'un passé désormais révolu. Le corps du dernier d'entres eux: Legolas, prince de Mirkwood, se balançait toujours aux portes de Minas Tirith. Il s'était battu pour la liberté des peuples, et sa seule récompense fut la mort, pendu aux pieds de la cité des hommes qu'il avait défendue. Son visage autrefois beau, était ravagé par les tortures qu'on lui fit endurer. Mort… Destruction… Haine… tant de Haine…. Le peuple des nains, habiles constructeurs et forgerons préféra prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Terrés au fond de leurs mines, ils extrayaient minerais précieux pour le compte du mal. Leurs vies avaient à leurs yeux plus de valeurs que leurs richesses, que leur liberté. Courageux mais pas téméraires. Mais… s'il est une chose pour laquelle ils paieront, c'est d'avoir lâchement vendu la vie d'un nain pour sauver les leurs. Ainsi mourut Gimli fils de Gloin, vendu par les siens et brûlé pour la gloire de Sauron devant ceux pour qu il s'était battu… Massacres… Douleur… Rouge… Sang… Et les hobbits… pauvres semi-hommes, race inutile aux yeux de l'Ennemi : Ils furent tous exterminés. Morts dans une guerre dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence. Fin tragique pour les paisibles habitants de la Comté. Trois vivaient encore, eux aussi esclaves dans la forteresse de Sauron, trois des quatres hobbits qui suivirent le chemin périlleux de la lutte contre les forces du mal. Quand au dernier, mais non le moindre, Frodon Sacquet, le porteur de l'Anneau, nul ne sait ce qu'il advint de lui, car il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.Fut-il lui aussi tué par le seigneur des ténèbres? S'enfuit-il? Qui sait? Son nom était à présent maudit, et que pour tous, il était connu comme le responsable de la chute des peuples. Immense fardeau que celui-ci sur les frêles épaules d'un jeune hobbit. Brûlé, pendu, empalé, esclave, disparu,… la communauté n'était plus, et le dernier, le magicien blanc lui-même mourut aussi, et sa tête fut offerte à Sauron sur un plateau de mithril… Adieu… Adieu espoir…

Perché au sommet des plus hauts pics des montagnes blanches, un jeune homme observait, calme, les grandes plaines du royaume jadis prospère du Gondor. Bergil, fils de Beregond de la Garde, car s'était lui, regardait, de ses yeux qui en avaient trop vu, les ruines des anciennes cités des hommes. A sa ceinture, brillait d'un étrange éclat une magnifique épée. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver maintenant, il menerait les hommes qui veulent vivre. Finalement, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Si seulement les dieux pouvaient avoir pitié d'eux.

**A mon tour maintenant !**

Et si le Seigneur des Anneaux avait récupéré son Anneau ?

By Eowyn10

Le temps de la liberté était désormais révolu. En terre du Milieu où avait longtemps brillé une lueur d'espoir, l'Ombre s'étendait sur les contrées, signe de la toute puissance de Sauron, le maître de l'Anneau. Les cours d'eau étaient pollués, les forêts étaient dévastées, les tours d'acier s'étaient multipliées au même titre que les industries, sources inépuisables des gigantesques nuages de fumée toxique surplombant les terres. A la tête des industries, Sauron, et aux commandes, des Urukaï, des orques, des Suderons. Tous ces monstres, autrefois retirés en Mordor, dirigeaient maintenant la Terre du Milieu et asservissaient les Hommes, maudits depuis tant d'âges. Les Nains et les Semi-Hommes subissaient malheureusement le même sort, bien que plus de la moitié des populations avaient été décimées lors des violentes prises d'assauts des troupes du maître de l'Anneau. Les plus résistants, les Elfes, ne purent rejoindre Valinor à temps et furent à leur tour exterminé comme de vulgaires animaux, pendus au bout de leurs propres cordes dont la solidité avait surpassé leur pouvoir magique.

Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, les survivants furent installés dans des camps surnommés « villages » ou plus couramment « districts », où ils étaient répartis par races, par classe et par fonctions. Si les Anciens gardaient en eux la rancœur de la défaite et de la guerre, les nouvelles générations tentaient elles de tourner la page, ignorant les plaintes interminables de leurs patriarches et les dédaignant de plus en plus. C'est ainsi que les gens commencèrent à croire en une vie meilleure où ils participaient à la vie en communauté et où tout était bien plus simple et bien moins sauvage qu'auparavant. Car Sauron avait bien compris que, pour éviter les révoltes de « ses compatriotes » et les manipuler chaque jour un peu plus facilement , il devait leur faire croire à des droits, à une justice et à un véritable pouvoir civil. Droit de vote, Constitution, RTT, congés payés et salaires, la population croyait réellement en son pays et était prête à lui donner sa vie. Ainsi, seulement une génération fut nécessaire pour persuader tous les peuples de Terre du Milieu que Sauron était un « Grand gouverneur ».

Mais alors qu'ils croyaient vivre dans une institution parfaite où la justice régnait en maître, les pires atrocités se perpétuaient en coulisse. Car la Communauté de L'anneau n'avait pas totalement disparue. Oubliée par ses amis, elle n'avait cessé de se dissoudre depuis que Frodon avait laissé l'Anneau dans un pli de son armure orque, judicieusement subtilisée pour passer inaperçue mais bêtement enlevée pour avoir moins chaud. Dès lors, l'issu de la Bataille avait changée. Frodon disparu, Sam, Merry et Pippin furent fait prisonniers tandis que Gandalf et Aragorn, dernier descendant d'Isildur, subirent un sort des plus macabre. Dans un combat décisif, Aragorn fut distrait par la ruse la plus idiote qu'il puisse exister : un de ses Hommes, effrayé par la domination du Mordor, passa dans le camps ennemi et, prenant Aragorn pour cible, se mit à hurler : « Eh ! Tes lacets sont défaits ! ». Ignorant que ses bottes en cuir n'avaient même pas de lacets, le Dùnedain baissa la tête et ne vit pas arriver la lance de l'ennemi où il s'empala sans aucune autre forme de procès. Gandalf, choqué, s'arrêta un instant et ne sentit pas la lame traverser sa gorge avant que sa tête ne se détache lentement de son corps inanimé. En quelques heures seulement, l'armée des Hommes, privée de leur Roi, fut réduite à l'état de souvenir, voir même à l'état de rumeur. Quelques jours plus tard était donnés une immense cérémonie célébrant la victoire. Partout en Terre du Milieu on faisait la fête, les orques se vantant du nombre de pauvres enfants qu'ils avaient tués par surprise dans les rues et continuant de dévaster tout sur leur passage, enivré comme des sauvages. Ce fut à Minas Tirith qu'eu lieu la plus grande commémoration : le corps d'Aragorn fut emmuré à l'entrée de la ville, la tête de Gandalf fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent au maître de l'Anneau tandis que l'on pendait Légolas à l'Arbre Blanc. Ce jour là marqua également la mort de Gimli, qui, voulant libérer son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, fut capturé et rôti lors de la Garden Party qui se déroula par la suite.

Bien des années plus tard, Merry et Pippin étaient toujours condamnés à cirer les sols du CastleSauron (surnommé également la Maison Noire) devant travailler ardemment à la confection de la bière royale, à la culture de la feuille de Langoulet sous serre et à l'élaboration de chorégraphies pour la danse royale lors de laquelle chapeaux, santiags et cigares étaient de rigueur. Sous-traités par la terrible Belwen, ils étaient régulièrement battus et torturés, même si celle-ci se divertissait de temps à autres à défendre leur cause dans la presse alors qu'elle entretenait en secret une relation avec Merry à lui rouler des pelles. Sam, lui, était employé dans les cuisines, devenant ainsi un des Grand Chef les plus fameux à travers les contrées. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, alors que Sauron regardait tranquillement un épisode de Charmed dans son palantir 16/9ème, le miraculeux accident survenu. Le maître de l'Anneau fut découvert mort alors que, partout en Terre du Milieu, l'on entendait crier : « Le Gouverneur est mort étouffé avec un Bretzel ! ». Une enquête fut ouverte, alors que les hobbits avaient pris la fuite aidés par Belwen, amour secret de Merry, car ils étaient assurés d'être accusés de meurtre alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Mais le plus grand drame était sans doute la disparition de l'Anneau.

Et alors que tout ce petit monde s'agitait, les uns s'intéressant sur la hausse probable des prix de la feuille de Langoulet et les autres s'engageant dans une guerre contre le Rohan, seule contrée encore assez vaste pour contenir des rebelles et permettre une exploitation rentable du territoire, un petit être s'agitait dans les fins fonds d'une grotte, sautillant et chantant à tue tête la joie d'avoir retrouver son précieux. Les Anciens auraient prétendu qu'il s'agissait le Gollum mais d'autres vous auraient expliqué que lui et Sméagol étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, cet être lui ressemblait vraiment : la même race sans doute… car si cette chose avait pus se rappeler de son nom elle vous aurait dit qu'il s'appelait Sacquet. Frodon Sacquet de la Comté. Frodon Sacquet, le Porteur de l'Anneau.

**MORALITE** : Pourquoi Tolkien a-t-il fait une happy end ? Parce que c'est plus rentable !

**RARs :**

**Morwan:** Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que ta review ne m'a pas fait du tout plaisir et que, même si l'on est censé tirer profit des critiques, mon plus grand défaut est de mal prendre les mauvaises. Donc si j'avais eu ton adresse email (vu que tu n'ai pas auteur je ne pouvais pas te répondre) je t'aurai sans doute incendié vue mon humeur ce jour-là. Depuis, je me suis calmée et j'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes suggestions, bien que la précision ne me permettait pas de savoir ce que tu avais aimé avant. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfait, car moi, il me laisse perplexe. Je ne pense pas avoir souffert d'un manque chronique d'inspiration dans les dernier chapitres car cet humour qui ne te plait pas (si si s'en est un, la preuve : certains apprécient) est le mien et je n'ai pas de raison d'en changer. Au contraire, si un chapitre avait souffert d'un manque d'inspiration, c'était bien le premier, c'est pour cela qu'il est si court. C'est vrai que les chapitres se sont éloignés peu à peu du point de départ mais en rien de mon idée sur la fic car la plupart des chapitres avaient été imaginés auparavant. Le reste a été fait avec les suggestions des reviewers qui m'ont proposés des idées intéressantes. Après, je trouverai ça sans intérêt de faire des chapitres identiques les uns aux autres, surtout dans une fic humoristique. En se qui concerne les hobbits, cela n'avait rien de méchant : il faut juste savoir rire de ce que l'on aime, c'est une parodie ! Enfin ! Si tu n'aime pas, c'est ton droit, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dise plus précisément ce que tu appréciait avant pour que je puisse y penser. Je te remercie pour ta franchise et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce message un peu agressif… on dirait une plaidoirie ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut et que tu apprécieras la suite ! Joyeuses fêtes!

**Lye.luthien** C'est vrai que ç m'amuse de vous citer, même si je ne vous connais c'est ma manière à moi de vous montrer ma reconnaissance! Mais je ne le ferais peut être plus à l'avenir parce que c'est vrai que pour des lecteurs (éventuels) extérieurs c'est pas évident à comprendre. Enfin! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut et j'espère que celui ne t'a pas déçue! Joyeuses fêtes!

**Isiriel:** Merci de ton encouragement! Ca fait plaisir! Ce chapitre est un peu différent alors j'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçue... mais si c'est le cas, ça t'encouragera peut être à écrire un chapitre toi aussi ou a me donner des idées... certaines personnes disent que je manque d'inspiration... allez! Joyeuses fêtes!

**Scalla**: Quoi pauvre PJ? Il les as eu ses oscars non?lol Tu as raison, nous travestir serai la seule solution, je crois bien qu'il n'y aucun garçon dans les reviewers!lol Mais c'est pas un problème, après tout il a bien été question il y a des années de changer le perso de Sam en fille pour créer une romance!lol si si je te jure!lol Ok c'est sympa de jeter un coup d'oeil, je suis en train de préparer deux autre nouvelles pour un concours, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas mal de retard dans mes fics... j'ai pas encore trouvé tes fics ( et oui, search ne marche vraiment pas très bien) alors si tu me donnes le genre et le titre, je la trouverais peut être plus facilement! , merci de tes encouragements et j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci! Joyeuses fêtes!

**Hali1:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que celui-ci ne t'a pas déçu, il est assez différent des autres. En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à lire la fic, à me reviewer et à me donner des idées! Continue à rire (c'est mon but!) et… Joyeuses fêtes!lol Silmaril666

**Lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom**: Moi aussi ça m'amuse de vous mettre dans la fic, ça montre l'importance des reviews! Mais je pense que c'était le dernier chapitre dans lequel je ferais ça parce qu'après, lu de l'extérieur, c'est un peu bizarre… enfin: ne jamais dire jamais, je le referais peut-être plus tard! Sinon tu as vu? J'ai fait mon possible pour toi et Merry. C'est seulement quand j'ai fait mes RARs que je me suis rappelé ta requête alors j'ai improvisé mais au départ ça ne donnait pas ça. Regarde: «Merry et Pippin étaient toujours condamnés à cirer les sols du CastleSauron (_surnommé également la Maison Noire) devant travailler ardemment à la confection de la bière royale …. Sous-traités par la terrible Belwen, ils étaient régulièrement battus et torturés, même si celle-ci se divertissait de temps à autres à défendre leur cause dans la presse alors qu'elle forçait en secret Merry à lui rouler des pelles_» Voilà! C donnait à peu près ça! lol Estime toi heureuse: tu est la seule revieweuse à être citée dans ce chapitre: quel honneur!lol Bon je crois que je vais arrêter là, je suis en train de prendre le melon!lol J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu m'aidera encore pour la suite! Joyeuses fêtes!

Ps: Ah au fait! NoaDark te félicité pour ta longue review de défense de Merry et Pippin je cite «_Bon, je dois reconnaître que Merry et Pippin ne sont effectivement pas de gros bouffon. Tu féliciteras de ma part lol alias belwen du nom pour sa longue review... euh Défensive? Enfin bref, ces arguments sont bien trouvés.» _T'as vu? Tu l'as convaincue! Merci! Ca fait des années que j'essaie de la convaincre!

**Aelea wood**: Bien… que répondre à cela (ndmoi: oui je sais, je parle comme une Barbie cœur de princesse, c'est à cause de NoaDark elle m'a intoxiquée!) Merci! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et j'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite même si ce chapitre était un peu bizarre. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et te souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes!

**NoaDark**Léna! Alors comme ça on n'est pas capable de compter des mots? Pff ces scientifiques!

Et ben: tu m'as fait attendre! Pour une fois que j'écris vite mon chapitre, faut que j'attende madame qui se fait désirer… et puis quoi encore! T'as intérêt à faire péter la FreeBox pour te faire pardonner!

Excuse moi mais des «charrettes» et des «charrues», c'est un peu beaucoup pareil! Et pis, ma vengeance, elle était méritée! Na!

A propos de Légolas je ne dirais rien (j'en ai ma claque de prendre sa défense... qu'il se débrouille!) C'est bien, t'as enfin compris ce gros nul était complètement… ben:nul!

Moi je suis Gandalf alors... il est tout moi: sage, charismatique, intelligent, puissant... comment ça pas vraiment, c'est pas tout moi ça? Bon ben vu que c'est comme moi je suis Galadriel nah!(Elle est pas pour toi: avec sa robe tu te prendrais les pieds dedans!lol!) Tu as totalement deviné mes réactions: toi sage et charismatique? Si une bouteille d'huile d'olive à du charme d'accord! Et pis, pour les pieds dans la robe, excuse moi mes t'as reçu ma vidéo? Parce que toi, dans ta robe, c'est pas non plus le top: tu marche comme Gimli avec! Nan laisse Galadriel à Cécile, les bouffonnes c'est pour elle! Toi tu seras plutôt…Grima! T'as la même démarche, les mêmes cheveux… nan pleure pas, moi je jouerai Gollum! Bon, j'ai des kilos à perdre mais bon… j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on avait des traits en communs … ça doit être l'haleine!

C'est bien, t'as enfin compris ce gros nul était complètement… ben:nul!Tu as totalement deviné mes réactions: toi sage et charismatique? Si une bouteille d'huile d'olive à du charme d'accord! Et pis, pour les pieds dans la robe, excuse moi mes t'as reçu ma vidéo? Parce que toi, dans ta robe, c'est pas non plus le top: tu marche comme Gimli avec! Nan laisse Galadriel à Cécile, les bouffonnes c'est pour elle! Toi tu seras plutôt…Grima! T'as la même démarche, les mêmes cheveux… nan pleure pas, moi je jouerai Gollum! Bon, j'ai des kilos à perdre mais bon… j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on avait des traits en communs … ça doit être l'haleine! 

Bon j'arrête là ça commence à me saouler: tu devait m'appeler aujourd'hui mais tu n'as pas donné signe de vie… t'as intérêt à avoir poster le chapitre ou je te tue!

Sur cette note de bonne humeur, je te souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé, pleins de copains, de copines, de petits copains, de petites copines, et pleins de DVD, de livres et de BDs! Joyeuses fêtes


End file.
